Reticente derrota
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Desde que es pequeña, Clove demuestra tener una curiosidad insana por las mutaciones del Capitolio. ¿Qué sucederá cuando se encuentre cara a cara con la muerte? Su ADN, sería utilizado para lo que ella siempre deseo: un muto. Este fic participa del Reto Especial de San Valentín "Parejas al Azar" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera". Clove/Mutos.


**Reticente derrota **

**Por_ Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **El universo de los Juegos del Hambre, es propiedad de Suzanne Collins._  
_

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial de San Valentín "Parejas al azar" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

**Pareja:** Clove & Mutos.

* * *

_¿Por qué no te cortamos en pedazos y te lanzamos a tus mascotas? Así veremos realmente como de fiel es un perro cuando está hambriento._

**El Guason,** villano de cómics y adaptaciones cinematográficas.

**~ º ~**

Se escucha un grito desgarrador que es capaz de erizar la piel de cualquiera de los espectadores, la cámara cambia de perspectiva y se obtiene una imagen en primera plana del cuerpo mutilado del chico que no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para poder escapar. Las extremidades separadas del cuerpo, presentan marcas lineales como si uñas afiladas fueran las culpables y de dichas marcas, emana sangre como pequeños ríos que fluyen por su cauce. El líquido escarlata, no tarda en teñir la hierba amarilla que se distribuye alrededor de la víctima.

La cabeza se encuentra ladeada hacía un costado y las facciones de su rostro, están tensadas de tal modo que parece que el chico está sonriendo. Es una sonrisa tétrica y escalofriante pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. La enorme bestia que está erguida junto a él, ha causado grandes heridas en el pecho pero la camisa no hace más que teñirse de una tonalidad oscura y camuflar la carne abierta.

Los ojos de Clove no se despegan en ningún segundo de la pantalla que muestra el macabro espectáculo. Ella ni siquiera pestañea y su mirada refleja algo similar a la fascinación. Sus pupilas parecen aumentar de tamaño cuando la cámara enfoca por completo a la bestia. Tiene un aspecto similar al de un felino que ha sido agrandado hasta límites desconocidos y sus garras son tan afiladas que destellan a la luz del sol.

— ¿Quién ha muerto? —pregunta su hermana mayor cuando entra en la sala de estar, allí donde esta ubicada la pantalla que trasmite los Juegos.

—El chico del distrito siete —responde Clove, restándole importancia al hecho—. Es sorprendente que no haya muerto en el baño de sangre.

—De cierta forma siento lástima por la familia del chico —dice su hermana y se sienta a su lado—. Mientras nosotras estamos aquí, hablando sobre él, su familia debe estar en el distrito siete llorando su muerte.

Clove mueve sus manos sobre la superficie de la mesa de forma impaciente.

—Ha tenido lo que se merecía —contesta con seguridad—. Era débil y no supo correr rápido.

—No importa lo rápido que puedas correr cuando se trata de los mutos del Capitolio —explica ella—, es técnicamente imposible escapar de esos monstruos.

—No son monstruos —corrige Clove—. Ese chico tuvo una muerte piadosa y rápida, yo lo hubiera hecho sufrir más.

Su hermana le acaricia el cabello oscuro como la noche pero Clove hace un movimiento para alejarse de su caricia. Ella lanza un suspiro de resignación y no dice nada al respecto. A veces piensa que Clove se está convirtiendo en el ser inmoral que su madre quiere que sea y con frecuencia, las palabras de su hermana le asustan.

—Te aseguro que ese chico no tuvo una muerte ni piadosa ni rápida —murmura de forma seria—. Solo piensa el terror que debió haber invadido al chico, al encontrarse cara a cara con una inminente muerte. Piensa cómo te sentirías tú, si un muto estuviera a punto de saltarte encima y acabar con tu vida en un instante. Piensa lo que sucede con la familia del chico en este mismo momento.

—Deben estar llorando la caída de un débil —asegura mirando un punto fijo en el horizonte—. De lo contrario, no lo estarían llorando.

**~ º ~**

Los mutos son producto de las alteraciones genéticas del Capitolio o eso es lo que ha escuchado Clove, por medio de la boca de su hermana.

— ¿Qué significa que sean alteraciones genéticas? —pregunta Clove con interés y su hermana no recuerda otra ocasión, donde ella haya estado tan interesada en un tema como sucede con los mutos.

—Quiere decir que son modificados a nivel celular para que adquieran ciertas características —dice ella—. En el caso de las fieras, se les brinda extremidades rápidas que le permitan cazar a los tributos cuando el espectáculo va demasiado lento y dientes que pueden perforar la carne humana de una sola mordida.

— ¿Y en otros casos? —interroga Clove con la mirada brillante de expectación.

Su hermana suspira e inhala aire.

—Padre me contó que en cierta ocasión, los vigilantes de la arena, utilizaron mutaciones de aves gigantes con picos largos para acabar con determinada cantidad de tributos —explica con paciencia—. Existió una ocasión donde se introdujeron mariposas hermosas como un amanecer, con el fin de atraer a las víctimas hacía ellas. Pero estas mariposas tenían una característica particular, ocasionaban picaduras pero unas picaduras que causaban un intenso dolor o la propia muerte.

La mutación de rasgos felinos, vuelve a la mente de Clove como una estrella fugaz. Los ojos dorados como el sol, parecen cobrar vida dentro de su mente. Las fauces se abren de un modo impresionante y pueden devorar a cualquier persona de un solo bocado.

—Los mutos, ¿comen tributos? —pregunta Clove.

—No los comen —responde su hermana—, no de la forma que imaginas. Los mutos son criaturas creadas tecnológicamente, así que no se alimentan. Ellos son creados para destruir, para devorar, pero no para alimentarse con la carne y la sangre de sus víctimas. De cualquier modo, son escalofriantes. ¿Por qué el interés?

Clove se encoge de hombros.

—Curiosidad.

Clove finge decir la verdad y su hermana finge que cree en sus palabras.

** ~ º ~**

Ella ha gritado por Cato, ha suplicado por la ayuda del chico, pero él jamás aparece para socorrerla y Clove siente como poco a poco, la cándida esperanza que habita dentro de su pecho, se va extinguiendo hasta desaparecer por completo. No puede escapar, sabe que no tiene alternativa, su hora ha llegado y ese chico del distrito once, es el encargado de acabar con su existencia.

_Como ellos acabaron con la vida de esa niñita que era su compañera,_ resuena una voz dentro de su cabeza.

La muerte se presente ante los ojos de Clove como una máscara de oscuridad que le presiona el rostro y le quita la respiración segundo a segundo. Los sentidos se le paralizan cuando Thresh golpea su sien con la enorme roca. Exhala el último suspiro de vida y su cuerpo cae inerte sobre la hierba verde junto a la Cornucopia.

Clove siempre ha apoyado la idea que el rostro de la muerte es negro como la tragedia, es frío como el mismo hielo y rígido como el acero. Pero son los ojos dorados de aquella mutaciones que años antes captó su atención, los que la miran fijamente y la atormentan. Las mariposas hermosas como una flor de primavera y las aves de picos alargados, que su hermana le describió, parecen cobrar vida a su alrededor.

_Has conseguido lo que deseabas, Clove. Siempre demostraste tener una obsesión insana por las alteraciones genéticas y ahora pasarás a formar parte de ellas. ¿No es lo qué siempre quisiste?_

** ~ º ~**

Su pelaje es oscuro como el carbón de las minas y sus ojos de gacela, se clavan en su espalda como letales cuchillos. Las largas garras filadas, le alcanzan la ropa y se llevan varios pedazos de tela pero al menos no se trata de su piel.

_No me salvaste cuando suplique tu ayuda y ahora yo no me detendré hasta acabar con tu vida, l_as palabras parecían brotar de la mirada de aquel muto que no deja de perseguirlo y por primera vez en su existencia, Cato teme por su vida y por el odio que se reflejan en aquellos ojos de gacela.

El muto lleva un collar con el número dos.

_Es Clove._


End file.
